Gathering up the Remnants
by Glass O'Lemonade
Summary: Formerly Untitled. Is when they're adults and it contains manga spoilers. Preview: "Both are too tired and hungry to accurately think deeply. They're also warmer than normal. How long has Haruhi's face been that red? And was there two children in front of Tamaki, or one?" & "'They've found Haruhi.' 'Is, is she-' 'She's dead, Kaoru. I'm sorry.'"
1. Chapter 1

**AN. **I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

"We interrupt your show for an important news broadcast."

"Flight 385, flying from Tokyo International to Paris International, has crashed. I'm being told the plane started going down five minutes ago and has crashed since then. I'm also being told 87 passengers were on that flight, including crew. No one knows if there are any survivors….."

The reporter's voice faded from the man's ears.

_Survivors_….. Could this be real? It couldn't be. No way. There was no way this was happening. There was no way that his friends could have been on that flight….. But the number…. _385_…It was the same number on the tickets he'd ordered for them.

The man muted his television and reached for his cell. The call didn't last long.

"Mori, it's Kyoya; the plane Tamaki and Haruhi were on has crashed."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN. **Thanks to those reading. This here's a flashback.  
><strong>Disclaimer. <strong>I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. If I did, well I probably wouldn't be here.  
><strong>Update.<strong> This chapter was editted on December 28, 2011.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>  
><em>Two Weeks Earlier<em>

"So, why did we have to come here?" Kyoya asked, exasperated.

_He wakes me up in the middle of the night to come to a fast food joint? He better have a good reason or I'll skin him. _

"Why for the food! It's fast commoners' food! You have to love it Kyoya!" Tamaki was close to bouncing.

_He's an adult and yet acts like a child. Some things never change._ Kyoya rubbed his temples.

They sat in silence, Tamaki eating and Kyoya sipping coffee. _How can he eat that? It smells of dead animal._

Finally Tamaki spoke.

"Kyoya, thanks for coming. I needed to talk with you and I thought it'd be better to do it in person. Haruhi isn't home often. She's wrapping up a case and just received another one. All this has caused her to stay at work more than usual. Whenever she is home she's tired."

"That's awful Tamaki, but what, excuse me, does this have to do with me?"

"Well in two weeks it'll be our anniversary." Tamaki continued. "I've planned something special, to help get her mind off all of her work."

"I want to take her to Paris for the weekend. I just don't want her finding out about it, so I was hoping you could purchase the tickets."

Kyoya thought it over. "What about Michiko?"

"I've already asked Hikaru and Kaoru to watch her."

"Okay, I'll buy the tickets, but you have to promise to never take me here again. The food smells revolting."

Tamaki smiled. "Deal. Thank you, Kyoya, thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN. **Thank you everyone for your support. This chap's longer! By the way, if you haven't finished the manga and don't want spoilers, well ya might want to turn away. You've been warned.  
><strong>Disclaimer.<strong> I do not own the rights to Ouran High School Host Club. Nor do I own the rights to the character Ageha.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

Mori was sitting outside with Shizuka, his wife.

Shizuka glanced at her husband. His right hand was shaking, it was subtle, but she saw.

"Takashi, you're shaking. What did Kyoya tell you on the phone?" She whispered. She never had to speak loudly with her husband. She knew he would always hear.

"Tamaki, Haruhi, their plane crashed."

Shizuka grasped her husband's hand. She held tight. "That's why we're waiting for Mitsukuni. You have to tell him. Don't you."

Mori nodded.

* * *

><p>"Michiko, come out of hiding. Come give Uncle Hikaru a hug."<p>

_Oh no! Uncle Kaoru found Hikaru… I have to stay hiding… _

Hikaru and Kaoru made their way into the spacious living area. Kaoru nudged Hikaru and pointed to a curtain that had an odd bulge. As Kaoru made his way silently over there, Hikaru crept closer to a cabinet.

Hikaru pulled open the doors and Ageha rolled out.

"I found Ageha." Hikaru called out.

Michiko started giggling. _They found her, but they can't find me._

Then a hand pulled back the curtain Michiko had around her. Kaoru stood smiling down at the young girl.

"I found you!"

"No you didn't! You have to tag me!" With that, Michiko leapt up and ran out of the room.

Kaoru took chase. Ageha and Hikaru flopped down on a couch.

"Ageha you got the remote yesterday."

"No I didn't, Kaoru did."

"No, I'm pretty sure you had it. So come on and give it to me."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"No."

"Thanks! You're the best brother ever!"

"You tricked me! Not fair!"

Ageha pulled down her right eyelid and stuck her tongue out. Hikaru groaned.

"It's my turn tomorrow."

Ageha grinned and turned the television on. It came on to a news station. "Still no word on what caused the plane's crash."

_A plane crash? That sounds horrible. _Ageha thought.

"Wait, I'm being told that two of the passengers traveling on flight 385 were none other than Tamaki Suoh and his wife Haruhi."

Ageha and Hikaru stopped breathing.

"You can't catch me, Kaoru!" Michiko ran into the living room.

"Ageha," Hikaru whispered.

His younger sister leapt into action. Ageha scooped Michiko up and took her upstairs. Kaoru stood beside the couch. "Why'd you make Ageha take Michiko away? I was about to have her." Hikaru pointed to the television.

Kaoru turned just in time to catch the pictures of Tamaki and Haruhi on the screen. Then the screen went back to showing coverage of the crashed plane. A man in a helicopter was reporting now. "We are flying over the forest here in Kazakhstan where the plane crashed. We aren't able to fly over it directly anymore as rescue helicopters are coming to put out the massive fire you saw emanating from it earlier."

"This isn't happening." Kaoru said.

The twins looked at each other. Neither could believe what the man was telling them. They didn't want to believe.

* * *

><p>Knock, knock.<p>

The door opened. There stood Kaoru and Hikaru. Kaoru was pale, Hikaru distraught. _They've heard._

"May I come in?" Kyoya asked.

* * *

><p>Michiko was confused. "Ageha, why did you bring me here? I was playing with Uncle Kaoru."<p>

Ageha didn't hear. She was sitting on her window seat, gazing outside. Silent tears rolled down her face. Michiko made her way towards her friend. Michiko was four, but she knew that Ageha was sad.

Ageha felt a pat on her leg. She turned to look at Michiko.

"Ageha, why are you crying? Why are you sad?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN. <strong>Something I'm glad FanFiction allows us to do, is that once a chapter is published we can still go back to edit things. I've read this chapter through a couple times and couldn't find any things to change. If you, reader, have found something like a character out of character or things misspelled, please notify me in a review. I hope you all enjoyed chapter three.  
><strong>A side note. <strong>Ageha is a real character. She's introduced in the last chapter of the manga.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN.** Here's chapter four! Thanks go out to all you patient readers. Sorry it took so long. I wrote many versions of this chapter. This here's the most recent one and I'm sticking with it. Hope you all enjoy reading it!  
><strong>Disclaimer. <strong>I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.  
><strong>By the way.<strong> If you find any mistakes, please tell me in a review. Thanks!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

_Ageha felt a pat on her leg. She turned to look at Michiko._

_"Ageha, why are you crying? Why are you sad?"_

"I'm not, I'm not sad." Ageha glanced at the clock on her wall. She wiped her tears away as she picked Michiko up and tucked her in bed.

"Ageha, Mommy says lying is bad."

_Mommy, Aunt Haruhi….. _Ageha's heart broke further when she heard the little girl say that. She didn't notice that she was crying again, until some tears fell on Michiko's face.

Michiko wiped her face and stared at Ageha. Something wasn't right, but she didn't know what it was.

"Yeah, yeah, lying is bad. Don't, don't lie, okay Michiko?" Ageha said shakily.

Michiko knew not to lie, Mommy had told her that, but for some reason Michiko still nodded when Ageha told her the same thing. Ageha smiled, but it wasn't genuine. Michiko smiled back and then closed her eyes. Ageha exited her room and flipped the lights off.

As Ageha made her way downstairs, she could hear conversation taking place in the living room.

* * *

><p>"You mean to say that you don't know anything?" Hikaru questioned.<p>

"No, what I'm trying to tell you two is that I know as much as you do; nothing else, nothing less." Kyoya told the older twin.

"Well find out more!"

"I've been trying. They're not releasing anything else at this time, and you getting angry with me isn't helping the situation."

Hikaru laughed, but it wasn't out of cheer. "Isn't helping? Isn't helping? So what you're doing is? All you've done so far is be a messenger, and what a whole lot that's helped."

Kaoru peered at his brother. He knew Hikaru would explode like this, he just hoped Michiko wouldn't hear.

"I know you're upset and it may seem I'm not working on-" Kyoya started.

"Upset? Is that the only word the great Kyoya Ootori can come up with? Upset? I just found out two of my friends are dead!" Hikaru interrupted, he was standing up now. "I'm much more than upset! I'm furious!"

"Can you not grasp what's going on here?" Hikaru continued. "Obviously not, because you came here in one piece; I haven't seen one emotion from you this whole time! You don't care! You don't care that Tamaki and Haruhi are dead somewhere burning away in a forest! You don't care!"

Kyoya was standing now and he was glaring at Hikaru when he said, "You don't think I care? You don't think I care that my best friend and his wife are dead? Well I do care! I cared enough to come here! I cared enough to hold my emotions in because I knew you wouldn't be strong enough to stay sensible!"

Hikaru was steaming, his hands were fists, and fresh tears were about to make their way on his face.

Kaoru stared at the two, all he could do was watch. His tears would come later; right now he had to be strong. He had to be strong for Hikaru and Kyoya.

Just as Hikaru was about to respond to Kyoya's outburst, Ageha ran into the room. She had been standing near the entrance and enough was enough.

She was sobbing when she made her way in.

"Stop it! Both of you stop it! I hate this as much as you do!" she screamed at them. "You two fighting won't solve anything! Fighting won't bring Uncle Tamaki and Aunt Haruhi back!"

The three men watched as the girl collapsed on the ground. A fresh round of tears began to rack her body. Kaoru got up and went to comfort his sister.

Seeing her anguish, brought on his own tears. He couldn't hold them in anymore. He didn't want to.

Kyoya practically fell into the seat behind him; it was the same for Hikaru. The two looked at each other.

"I…. I apologi-" Hikaru began.

Kyoya waved him off. "No time. We have one more thing to discuss tonight."

"What is it?" Kaoru asked, voice breaking.

"Michiko."

"She's asleep in my room." Ageha whispered.

He nodded. "We know she has a place to stay this weekend, but what about afterwards?"

"She can stay here." Hikaru said.

"We'll just have to see. Tamaki's parents and Haruhi's dad are still in the mix. One, or both of them will probably want to take care of their granddaughter."

"Have you gotten word from either of them?" Kaoru inquired, as he tried to wipe away some of his tears.

"None; last I heard, Haruhi's dad was visiting Karuizawa. Tamaki's parents I believe are off on a trip as well, Italy, I heard a servant say when I called Suoh Mansion 2 earlier."

"Well, Ranka must have heard the news by now."

"I'm sure he has, Kaoru, I'm sure he has." Kyoya took a deep breath. "I won't be surprised when I get a call from him tomorrow."

Kyoya then stood, as did Hikaru. "I'll walk you out."

They made their way to the front door.

"Thank, thank you for coming. If you learn anything new-" Hikaru couldn't finish the sentence.

"I'll inform you immediately." Kyoya responded. With that said, Kyoya made his way to his limousine.

Tonight would be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN. <strong>Hopefully after this it should move a little faster. I still have a few things to write about and then maybe some action can come in. I hope y'all liked the scene between Kyoya and Hikaru. Hikaru is such a fun character! So this is all for now, please review. I'd appreciate it if you do!  
><strong>A side note. <strong>Ageha is a real character. She's introduced in the last chapter of the manga. In this story, I'm assuming she's 13, but I've tried to match ages with the characters and it's just too much work.

Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

**AN.** Yes, this one is short. Please don't hunt me down. More will come and more chapters will be longer.  
><strong>Disclaimer.<strong> I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, Mori, Hunny, a pet bunny, or a pet raccoon. If you're wondering.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<br>**_The Next Day  
>(Saturday)<em>

It was early morning when Mori found his cousin practicing martial arts outside.

"Mitsukuni, did you sleep?"

Hunny paused and looked at his cousin. "I didn't sleep Takashi. I couldn't."

Mori nodded. He came out onto the field. "Would you mind?"

Hunny shook his head. Soon the two stood opposite each other. A second passed, and another. After the third second the two were in combat.

There were no weapons and no words shared between the two. They fought and fought. Mori knew his cousin needed to release his emotions on a target; fighting air would get Mitsukuni nowhere.

Shizuka sat watching the two men spar. She could see sweat glisten off both men as they threw punches and kicks. She also noticed tears trailing down their faces. She doubted they were brought on by physical injuries. She knew her husband needed this release as much as his cousin. Takashi wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he wouldn't deny it either.

She sat watching until they were done. At some point both men paused, both out of breath. Bruises graced both of them. Hunny was sure his right foot was broken; Mori positive he had a black eye, though couldn't place when in the fight he received it.

Seeing the fight over, Shizuka called the two for breakfast. The three sat and ate in silence. At one point Shizuka asked Hunny about his foot needing attention.

"Reiko will fix it, once I'm home." Hunny responded.

Once breakfast was finished the cousins walked out to the front to sit.

"Takashi, I'm sorry about the eye." Hunny said.

"Ah."

Hunny gazed up at his dear cousin and friend.

"Takashi?"

"Hai."

"I miss them."

* * *

><p><em>"Rescuers, at this time, have found one survivor. The survivor is a woman in her young thirties. They aren't releasing her name and photo at this time."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN. <strong>This is one of my favorite chapters.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN.** Well, hello. This one's short. I promise the next one will be _**long**, _but by having the next one be a long one, it'll take a while to put up. I love everyone's reviews and input. It feels good knowing there's people waiting for you to write another chapter.  
><strong>Disclaimer. <strong>I do not own the rights to Ouran High School Host Club, nor will I ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<br>**_Still Saturday_

"Yes, I'm positive Kaoru. The survivor they found earlier today is a woman named Marie Perrault. She's thirty-three, French, and was a flight attendant for Flight 385…. I heard they found some other survivors, but if they were Tamaki and Haruhi, we'd know by now... No I don't know anything else…. I will… No, I haven't. I'll try calling him tomorrow.…. Okay, good bye."

Kyoya hung up the phone and un-muted his television.

"Here's a picture of Marie Perrault. We're being told she's in the hospital for burns, but should be out by Tuesday….."

Kyoya re-muted his T.V.

_87 passengers were on that flight and they've found five survivors so far; come on, where are you Tamaki?_

* * *

><p>"Mitsukuni, you might want to see this."<p>

Hunny came into the living room; Reiko was looking at the T.V.

"What is it?"

Reiko shushed him and turned the volume up.

"Yes, rescuers have found five survivors so far. The first being Marie Perrault; the other four are in the hospital at this time and information about them is being kept for now. Little is known about their injuries, but we do know that Marie suffered some burns from the fire….."

"Do you think," Hunny started.

"I don't know." His wife said.

Hunny sat down beside her.

"How is your foot?" Reiko inquired. She used a spell on it when he came home earlier, and hadn't heard from him if it worked.

"Better."

They sat in silence. The show flashed by, and then another came on. Reiko was about to turn it off, when a voice came on apologizing for the show's interruption.

"We'll return you to your show after this important news broadcast."

Then another's voice came on. "We're being told that rescuers have found the body of Haruhi Suoh. Rescuers were able to I.D. the body by the ring they found on her right hand. We're getting a picture of the ring right now."

The screen changed to a photo of a ring on a charred hand. The ring was bent in some places, and covered in ash. Hunny recognized it instantly.

Pure gold, with a miniature rose, made out of diamond, on top.

It was Haruhi's wedding ring.

* * *

><p><em>Ring! Ring! Ring!<em>

"Hello, Kaoru speaking."

"Kaoru, its Kyoya."

Kaoru's heart beat sped up. "What's happened?"

"They've found Haruhi."

"Is, is she-?"

"She's dead, Kaoru. I'm sorry."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please review.<em>**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N. **Here's chapter seven. I can already tell you it will take a _**while**_ till the next one is up, but it will be up. I am not going anywhere. Thanks for keeping with it and waiting. I hope you all enjoy this chapter... I can't think of anything else to write... Hmm...  
><strong>Disclaimer. <strong>I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, nor the ability to draw manga.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<br>**_Karuizawa_

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Mei! Get the phone!" Misuzu called.

Mei wiped her eyes as she picked the phone up. "Pension Misuzu."

"Mei, is that you?"

Mei gasped. "Kyoya! It's horrible! Haruhi, she's, she's-"

"I know Mei, and by how you sound you know too."

Mei nodded, and then remembered Kyoya couldn't see her. "Yes, we here at the pension all know." Mei started to sniffle at the thought of her now deceased friend.

"How's Ranka taking it?"

"He collapsed yesterday when the news said the plane crashed. My father's watching over him right now. He's woken up a couple times since."

"Has a doctor been there to examine him?"

"Yes. The doctor told us to leave him in bed."

"Do you think he's well enough to talk with me?"

"I don't know."

Kyoya sighed. "Okay, thank you Mei, and I'm sorry I had to call under these circumstances."

* * *

><p><em>Sunday<em>

It was today that rescuers found more survivors, bringing the number of survivors up to nineteen.

_Not one of the nineteen was the missing man named Tamaki Suoh._

It was today that rescuers found forty-eight bodies, all deceased.

It was today that rescuers decided twenty people were still missing.

It was today Kyoya learned that a man's body was found lying by Haruhi's.

_When rescuers moved away some wreckage around Haruhi's body, the man's body was discovered._

It was today Kyoya told Mori, Hunny, Hikaru, and Kaoru about the probability that Tamaki was found, deceased.

It was today when Hikaru drove off, leaving a distraught brother and sister with a young child.

It was today when Hikaru ended up at Suoh Mansion 1, and threw a rock over the gate, which crashed through a window.

It was today when Michiko saw her Uncle Kaoru cry.

* * *

><p><em>Monday<em>

"Yes, I'd like to send fifty of my men there today to help with search and rescue….Yes sir…. Thank you, they should be there by tonight."

Kyoya hung up the phone.

A yawn escaped his lips as he leaned back in his office chair.

Just then his phone rang.

_Who could it be now?_

"Hello?" he answered.

"Kyoya, it's Fuyumi. How have you been?"

"Not good, to say the least." He responded.

"If there's anything I can do for you-?"

"Don't worry about it Fuyumi."

"Kyoya, I'm your sister, I'm supposed to worry."

Fuyumi continued. "Kyoya, you need someone right now. I'm not saying I have to be that person, but let me help. You have my number, call if there's anything you need." Then she hung up.

* * *

><p>Michiko was excited.<p>

Today her mom and dad were coming home.

She didn't think of how Ageha was always sad, how Uncle Hikaru drove off alone yesterday, or how she saw Uncle Kaoru cry last night.

Today she thought of Mommy and Daddy.

* * *

><p><em>Tuesday<em>

Early Tuesday morning, a maid found Michiko fast asleep on the ground.

Michiko fell asleep last night while waiting for her mom and dad to come through the door. They never did, and never would.

The sight brought the maid to tears.

She and the other house staff of Hitachiin Manor were up to date on the drama happening around them.

This particular maid that found the sleeping child had met Mr. and Mrs. Suoh before. She remembered how in love they were. They visited the Hitachiin Manor often.

The maid was going to miss the happy couple.

* * *

><p>"Takashi, are you positive you want to go to work? You missed yesterday. Can't you miss today?" Shizuka inquired.<p>

"I can't. I was called yesterday."

She nodded.

Mori kissed his wife goodbye and headed out to his vehicle.

Mori worked as a lawyer. It was decided his last year of high school.

Since his cousin was going into the toy business after graduation, Mori would go into law, so if his cousin ever needed help in that department Mori would be there.

The call Mori received, the day before, was to inform him that he had a new case to work on.

The case was none other than one Haruhi was previously in charge of.

Mori would finish this case and win it; for Haruhi.

Nothing was going to stop him.

_Nothing._

* * *

><p><em>My baby girl, she's gone. Haruhi's gone.<em>

Ryoji 'Ranka' Fujioka stared at the ceiling.

He couldn't believe that his precious baby was gone.

"Michiko, there's still Michiko," He whispered.

* * *

><p><em>Mommy and Daddy didn't come yesterday. They didn't come.<em>

Michiko stared out the window of the vehicle she was in. Uncle Kyoya had picked her up this morning and was taking her somewhere. Where, she forgot.

Finally he came to a complete stop and got out. He walked to the backseat and opened up Michiko's door. He helped her out of her car seat. The two stood in front of Suoh Mansion 2.

Michiko stared at it.

"Grandmère and Grandpère?"

Kyoya raised an eyebrow at the little girl. "I thought you'd be happy here for a while. What's wrong?"

Michiko shrugged.

Kyoya knelt by the girl and looked her in the eyes. "_What's wrong?_"

Michiko glanced down. "MommyandDaddydidn'tcomebackyesterday…." she mumbled.

"I can't understand you."

"Mommy and Daddy didn't come back yesterday."

…

"Uncle Kyoya, where is Mommy and Daddy?"

A sigh. "Michiko, your mommy and daddy are gone."

"Will they come back?"

Kyoya took another deep breath. He didn't want to do this, but if he didn't who would; the television? He wouldn't allow that. Michiko deserved to know.

_Damn you Tamaki for doing this to me! Damn you for doing this to your daughter!_

"Uncle Kyoya?"

"No, they won't."

Then something happened Michiko would never forget.

Kyoya grasped her into a hug and began to cry.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please Review, Reviews Make Me Smile!<strong>_


	8. Chapter 8

**AN.** Hopefully you're not disappointed with this chapter. Hope you all enjoy!  
><strong>Disclaimer.<strong> Not mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<br>**_Thursday Night_

Inside a mansion, there is a man, woman, and child.

The man loves the woman.

The woman loves the man.

The man and woman both love the child.

The child loves the man and woman.

The three seem to be a perfect family; husband, wife, and child.

Unfortunately this isn't a perfect family.

This family has only been together for three days, and this family is missing two very important people.

You see, the man in this mansion is a granddad.

The woman is a grandmother.

The child is a granddaughter.

This family is missing two very important people.

This family is missing a son.

This family is missing a daughter in law.

This child is missing a mom.

This child is missing a dad.

This family is missing two very important people.

* * *

><p>Kyoya stared at his reflection. His hair was askew and dark circles were under his eyes.<p>

He grimaced. He turned the faucet on, and began to wash his face.

He knew that he was pushing himself, but he couldn't stop. So what if he was losing sleep? He could make it all up later; maybe in a week, or a month.

Kyoya turned the sink off and walked out to his bedroom. He flopped down in a chair.

He glanced at his television, which hadn't been turned off in days. Then he glanced at his desk. Papers were beginning to pile. Piles weren't good.

He hadn't been back to work, but thankfully he could work from home. He hadn't made too much progress, though. Dealing with the press and overseeing an investigation took a lot of his time.

His eyes spotted two unopened envelopes. One contained the last will and testament of Tamaki Suoh. The other contained Haruhi's last will and testament.

"Damn Tamaki, why'd you have to go and get Haruhi and yourself killed?" He growled. "If you hadn't gotten on that plane I wouldn't be awake twenty-four seven trying to find you! I wouldn't be having this conversation with myself!"

_I've gone mad. I must have. Why else am I talking to myself?_

Kyoya groaned again.

Maybe the best thing for him now was sleep. He hadn't been getting much of it, but when he did, it was only a restless sleep. Oh how things changed so quickly.

Kyoya closed his eyes, and got in a somewhat comfortable position in the chair. He wasn't up for moving to his bed. This sleep was probably only going to last twenty minutes anyways.

Soon his world was silent and he was asleep.

* * *

><p><em>"Do you take Haruhi Fujioka as your wife, Tamaki?"<em>

_"I do."_

_"Do you take Tamaki Suoh as your husband, Haruhi?"_

_"I do."_

_"Then I pronounce you husband and wife."_

_Tamaki beamed at the man's words._

_Haruhi gripped Tamaki's hands a little tighter. The two drew their heads together and kissed a most passionate kiss._

* * *

><p><em>"What's her name?" Hunny questioned Tamaki once he finished telling them the delivery went smoothly and the baby was a girl.<em>

_"Michiko, Michiko Kotoko Suoh."_

_"A fitting name," said Kyoya, smirking ever so slightly._

_"Milord, why did you name her Michiko Kotoko?" Ageha inquired from her waiting room seat._

_"Michiko means beautiful wisdom child. Kotoko was the name of Haruhi's mother."_

_"As I said, it is a fitting name."_

_Tamaki grinned at his best friend. "Haruhi thought so, too."_

_"May we meet her?" Kaoru asked._

* * *

><p>"<em>I want to take her to Paris for a weekend...<em> _I was hoping you could purchase the tickets."_

_"Okay, I'll buy the tickets…"_

* * *

><p><em>"Bye Michiko Mommy loves you!"<em>

_"Daddy loves you, too!"_

_"Bye everyone! We'll be back!" The two called as they turned away._

_Everyone waved as Tamaki and Haruhi boarded their flight._

* * *

><p>"<em>Flight 385, flying from Tokyo International to Paris International, has crashed….."<em>

"…_..two of the passengers traveling on flight 385 were none other than Tamaki Suoh and his wife Haruhi."_

_"We're being told that rescuers have found the body of Haruhi Suoh. Rescuers were able to I.D. the body by the ring they found on her…."_

* * *

><p>Kyoya jolted awake. He sprung from his seat and grabbed his cell phone from it's charger.<p>

In no time at all the phone was ringing.

_Pick up. Pick up!_

"Hello?" a sleepy voice answered.

"Hikaru?"

"No it's Kaoru, wait, Kyoya? Why are you calling? What's happened?"

"It's Haruhi."

Pause.

"Kaoru, I think she's alive."

The phone fell from Kaoru's hands.

_**Crash!**_

_Shit. Now I have to buy Hikaru another cell phone._

* * *

><p><em>"…Rescuers were able to I.D. the body by the ring they found on her right hand….."<em>

_**Please Review**_**  
><strong>_**(if you want to)**_


	9. Chapter 9

**AN.** Here's Chapter Nine. I love all of the reviews you all have sent me. I know this chapter is kinda slow, but just stick with me. You've come this far, haven't you?  
><strong>Disclaimer.<strong> Not Mine... At All.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<br>**_Late Thursday Night_

"Look, I could be wrong, Hunny, but the reporter said the ring was on the person's right hand. We both know what ring that was that they found, and we both know that it should be on her other hand. Tamaki and she weren't having marital issues before the plane took off, so there's a good chance it's not her that they found."

"Does that mean that there's a chance Tamaki could be alive, too?" Hunny asked Kyoya through the phone.

"I hope so. I've already sent a private plane to pick up the two bodies. I'm going to have one of my hospitals run tests on them to find out if they really are Haruhi and Tamaki."

"What if they aren't, what will we do in the meantime? It's been a week."

"I've told my men who are there to search everywhere and anywhere."

"Kyoya have you talked with Takashi yet?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Takashi is over here and before you called he was telling me something I think you should hear." Hunny paused. "Actually the twins should hear this, too. Could you and they come over here?"

"Yes, I'll pick them up on my way over."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Crash!<strong>_

Hikaru ran into his bedroom to find Kaoru standing up and his cell phone on the ground broken.

"What happened?"

Kaoru raised his head to his brother. His eyes were pooling up with tears.

"Har-haruhi could be alive. Kyoya called. Haruhi could be alive." That was all that came out of his mouth before he began to collapse.

Hikaru hurried to his brother. His eyes too were beginning to tear. "Are you sure?" he whispered.

Kaoru nodded.

The two sat on the ground, wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>Ageha found her brothers in Hikaru's bedroom, and not knowing entirely why the two were hugging each other, joined them, nonetheless, on the ground. She sat on Kaoru's other side and leaned on him.<p>

After two minutes in silence Kaoru moved his head towards his sister. He smiled at her.

Ageha was surprised; she hadn't seen her brother smile since last Friday.

"Why are you smiling?" she questioned him, her voice quiet.

"Ageha, Kyoya called. He thinks Haruhi's still alive."

All at once, Ageha's arms were around Hikaru and Kaoru and tears of happiness rolled down her face. "That's wonderful."

The three Hitachiin siblings sat, happy with the knowledge that one of their dear friends could still be alive.

The broken phone was left forgotten.

* * *

><p>Kyoya entered the mansion, one of the servants being the one who opened the door for him.<p>

"Would you like anything, Mr. Ootori?" the same servant inquired.

"Yes, I'm in need of Hikaru and Kaoru."

"Did someone ask for us?" Hikaru said as he made his way down the stairs, towards Kyoya.

Kyoya noticed tear tracks on his face, but he wasn't going to mention it. They all knew the reason for the increase in tears this past week.

"I did. I'm here because Hunny asked for us three to meet him at his house."

"Why?" Kaoru asked, following close behind his brother.

"He said Mori had something to share with us." He told the two once they had reached him.

"Then let's go." Hikaru said.

"Wait!" Ageha called. "I want to come, too!" She hurried down the stairs towards them.

"Ageha-" Kaoru started.

"No!" she interrupted. "If this has something to do with Aunt Haruhi and Milord, I'm coming! I just got told Aunt Haruhi could be alive! I'm not going to wait around doing nothing!"

"Okay, you may come, but we should go now." Kyoya stated.

The three Hitachiins nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>"So Kyoya, it's true right? You found something that could mean Haruhi's alive?" Hikaru questioned once inside the limo.<p>

"Yes. I can't believe I didn't notice it earlier, but the ring they found on the body was on the woman's right hand. It wasn't on her left."

"Crap, we didn't notice that, either!" Hikaru growled through his hands, which were now over his face.

"So, then Aunt Haruhi is alive, there's no question about it."

"We can't be positive, but the percentage of that has gone up. We'll know by Sunday if that body they found really is her or not. I'm also going to have the man's body tested, as well."

Kaoru gave out a sort of chuckle, not malicious in any form, but not completely out of humor. The chuckle was more out of relief.

"Oh, Kyoya what would we do without you?"

"Not much, I'm sure."

Hikaru removed his hands from his face. He laid them down in his lap. "Kyoya, it's been a week. If Haruhi and Tamaki did survive the crash, they could be dead by now."

"Yes, Hikaru, it's very possible. But, Hikaru, it's also possible that they could still be alive. We've all gone a week with despair, and I'm sick of it. I'm not going to let this new found bit of hope get wasted." There was some type of light in Kyoya's eyes when he said this.

It was a light of determination. He'd already messed up once, he wasn't going to do it again.

He would find them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN.<strong> I must thank Burning Moon of the Sky, Neko Morie, DelilahUnknown, KelW-Hearts, Wolf718, KaidaHara, KageNoNeko, rpatz15, and Moi Productions Ea Rayos for the wonderful reviews last chapter. Thank you very much Burning Moon of the Sky for not killing me, otherwise you wouldn't have gotten this chapter and the other chapters to come. To rpatz15, **I couldn't come up with a title** for this story, but **if you or anyone else has one in mind please inform me through a review**. Hopefully once this story is finished, it'll have a title. It's kinda hard to think of one at the moment, but my other stories do have titles.  
><strong>Thanks For Reading!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer. **I do not own the rights to these characters.  
><strong>AN. <strong>First off, thank you for the reviews. I know I haven't been very good about updates, and sadly, I don't think I'm gonna get better until summer... Oh well.

* * *

><p><em>Falling, falling, falling.<em>

_That's what they were doing._

_They'd jumped and now they were falling._

_**At least we're together.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<br>**_Still Late Thursday Night  
><em>_About Forty-Five Minutes Ago_

"So the crash was intentional…"

Mori nodded.

"How did Kasanoda know?" Hunny inquired his cousin.

"Yakuza."

"Ahh, his family must have relations with the people who… That must mean that another crime group… If so then it'll be easy to track them down. Do you think they did it independently or were hired?"

"Hired."

"Hmm... We can question Kasanoda later this week about which yakuza it is." Hunny said as he closed his eyes in thought.

"Now the question is," he continued, "who hired them."

* * *

><p><em>Forty-Five Minutes Later<em>

Reiko opened the door. "They're in the kitchen."

Kyoya nodded and entered, the three Hitachiins following.

The kitchen was silent as the four new comers came in. There were three empty chairs at the table. Mori, spotting Ageha, stood and offered her his chair.

"Oh, no it's all ri-" she started.

Mori shook his head in protest. "I'll stand."

Ageha thanked him as she sat down.

Once everyone was situated Honey began.

"Today Kasanoda visited Takashi…"

* * *

><p><em>Saturday Morning<em>

Ring!

Ring!

Kyoya shot an arm out of bed and grabbed his cell off his bedside table.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Ootori, its Dr. Sogachi. We had to work through the night, but we have the results."

Kyoya was sitting straight up in bed now.

"Well?"

"Well sir I'd prefer to share them with you in person, if it's no bother."

"None. I'll be there in thirty minutes."

* * *

><p><em>About Thirty Minutes Later<br>__The Main Ootori Hospital_

The glass doors slid open and Kyoya walked in. Dr. Sogachi was standing before him with two clipboards, the results.

"You said that you and your team worked through the night, you did check twice, right? No mistakes?"

"We checked three times, Mr. Ootori. We're positive there are no mistakes."

"Well then, are the bodies the bodies of the Suohs?"

"No sir. These corpses are not Mr. and Mrs. Suoh."

* * *

><p><em>Their descent never seemed to end.<em>

_Then it did._

* * *

><p>If I get five more votes on my poll, Chapter Eleven will be put up sooner than later. (I'm working on it as I write this.) 1021/2011

**This chapter was editted on December 28, 2011.**

**P.S. I now have another poll on my profile that I need votes for. It's for my Soul Eater fic, so if you've read that please vote. Thanks! (12/28/2011)**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN. **So... It's been a while. One whole month... But that's not as bad as some other writers. I'm still alive so don't do anything rash. Though I know you're all sane readers of manga and fanfic. Or most of you are sane at least. I didn't get the required number of votes, but I thought "Hey, it's been a month. Update!" So here it is.  
><strong>Disclaimer. <strong>I'm not the owner of Ouran High School Host Club. I own NOTHING!  
><strong>BTW.<strong> The italics part in the last chapter weren't lyrics. If you want to know what they meant I'd suggest reading KageNoNeko's review for that chapter. _**Au Revoir!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven<br>**_Saturday Morning_

In the span of eight days, though it seemed forever to little Michiko, many things had happened.

1) Her parents flew to France.

2) She spent the weekend with Uncle Hikaru, Uncle Kaoru, and Ageha.

3) She saw Ageha sad.

4) She saw her Uncle Hikaru angry and drive off.

5) She saw her Uncle Kaoru cry.

6) She stayed up all night for Mommy and Daddy, but they didn't come back.

7) Uncle Kyoya took her to her grandparent's.

8) He told her Mommy and Daddy weren't coming back.

9) Uncle Kyoya cried while hugging her.

10) Grandpère and Grandmère seemed sad when they saw her.

11) Grandmère explained why her parents weren't coming back.

12) Grandpa showed up from Karuizawa.

13) Michiko and him cried together in private.

Now Grandpa was staying with Grandpère and Grandmère until something was "arranged". She was having fun with all of her grandparents, but she missed her Uncles. They hadn't shown up yet. It made her sad that they hadn't visited her. It also made her sad that her parents hadn't come back. No, _wouldn't_ come back.

It'd been something bothering her since she came with Uncle Kyoya. He never told her why they weren't coming back. Grandmère had finally informed her of why when she asked, but Michiko, as she thought on it, had a feeling her grandmère's explanation wasn't the whole story. Her grandmère had that same look Daddy had when making something up.

Daddy would tell her stories from his imagination at night to help her fall asleep.

That thought lead her to other thoughts of her parents. She hadn't had too much time to think about them, but now with the adults talking and every worker in the mansion busy, she had some time to herself.

So she thought. She tried to picture their faces. Mommy's smile. Daddy's pretty eyes. It was hard trying to recall those aspects of her parents.

But Michiko wouldn't give up.

If they weren't coming back, she'd have to remember everything about them.

She would remember.

* * *

><p>Kyoya glanced over the reports. It was most likely the sixth time now, but he couldn't help it.<p>

After the doctor told him the news he immediately called the other hosts, Mr. Suoh, and Ranka. They would take care of informing anyone else in the need to know.

This new information settled one fear. One. There were still other fears and other possibilities. For all he knew they could be dead.

_They're not at the crash site. They might of survived and walked from the site to find help. If that were so then their bodies would have shown up by now, but they haven't._

He couldn't believe himself, referring to his best friend and his wife as 'bodies'.

He put the boards down on the table. He pushed up his glasses and they gleamed in the hospital's light.

"I need some sleep."

* * *

><p><em>Eight Days Ago<br>F__riday_

"Are you positive we should've left Michiko with Hikaru and Kaoru?"

"Don't worry. I informed Ageha to supervise her brothers."

"I guess that calms some of my nerves."

"It should because I want you all relaxed when we get there."

He started kissing her neck.

She swatted his face. "Not on the plane." He pouted. "Tamaki, grow up."

He grinned at his wife. "I thought you liked me when I'm childish."

Haruhi replied in a flat tone,"I lied."

Tamaki stared at his wife for a moment. She didn't even acknowledge the gaze.

The seatbelt light came on and the two Suohs buckled up.

Some soft music played over the speakers once the plane was finally in the air.

Haruhi closed her eyes and rested her head on her husband's shoulder.

"Ma amour dormez bien." He whispered.

"Réveillez-moi quand nous y serons."

* * *

><p><em>Some Time Later<em>

Jeannine Moreau made her way to her seat. As she was walking down the aisle her foot stepped on something.

Ms Moreau bent over and extracted the tiny object from the ground.

It was the prettiest thing she ever saw.

It was expensive too.

In her hand laid a crystal rose wedding ring.

* * *

><p>Jeannine Moreau sat in her seat beside a sleeping man, ring on her right hand.<p>

Her husband, well soon to be ex-husband, had never bought her something so precious in their entire marriage. She couldn't help but to try it on. It was a gorgeous ring, anybody would want to wear it.

She was going to return it. Just once the flight landed. Then she'd approach one of the attendants and hand it in. No one would know that she'd worn it. They'd assume that she'd found it when getting off.

It was foolproof.

Well, of course, Jeannine didn't stop to consider a few things.

She never thought that this would be her last flight.

She never dreamt that the plane would crash.

And she sure didn't consider that a few of the passengers, including the buyer of the crystal rose wedding ring and the person whose left hand the ring belonged to, would jump out of the plane.

You'd have to be crazy to do that.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve  
><strong>_Still Saturday Morning_

The three Hitachiins sat around their breakfast table.

The phone lay in the middle of the table waiting to ring with Kyoya informing them of the results. Hikaru received a text from the third Ootori about half an hour earlier saying that the results were in and that he was on his way to learn what they were.

Each sibling held a mug of coffee between their hands. It was some expensive brew from Africa. They'd stopped drinking commoner's coffee since the _event_. That's how they heard it referred to in the mansion.

It's what Ageha heard at school.

"You didn't hear about the _event_?"

"…the Suohs..."

"… friends with her brothers…"

"… heard they were all in some club when they attended…"

"… no word if they've been found…"

"The crash was bad. I saw it online."

Those comments and the others all made her ill.

It wasn't enough that she dealt with it at home, now she had to deal with it at school. There was no escaping it. Honestly, Ageha didn't want to escape the harsh reality playing out before her eyes. It was just the idea that a place existed where she wouldn't have to hear, discuss, or _acknowledge_ the truth brought her comfort.

What happened to the days when she'd pull pranks on her twin brothers? When she'd slam her door shut loud enough to bother one of them when they were working.

She missed the feeling of _not needing_ them.

Now, she needed them. They were the only ones that could comfort her. They were the reason she still went to Ouran that past Monday. She needed their presence, their support. She needed them to remind her that she wasn't the only one hurting.

And Ageha knew that they needed her just as much, maybe even more.

The phone rang.

* * *

><p><em>About 2 Days Ago<br>__Thursday Night_

Ranka sat on one of the many guest beds in Suoh Mansion 2.

He'd arrived earlier that day, and was grateful to his son-in-law's parents for inviting him to stay until the _thing_ was resolved.

What do you call a plane crash? The words don't naturally roll off the tongue.

Ranka sighed. He wasn't wearing make-up, or any female attire. Why would he? He had no one to impress and the whole atmosphere in the mansion did not call for flamboyance.

Of course, he and Mr. and Mrs. Suoh tried not to let Michiko become aware of the tenseness in the house. The three grandparents didn't want to harm her in any other way.

Ranka rubbed his eyes. He needed sleep.

"Just a short snooze," he knew if he slept too long he'd have nightmares.

As he drifted off his mind replayed the last conversation he had with Haruhi before the plan- thing.

* * *

><p>They'd been discussing her trip.<p>

"You've been working none stop. Haruhi, you need this vacation! I know those twins can watch Michiko just fine."

"Dad, I'm almost done with this case." That was a sad excuse.

"Haruhi, listen to me. Forget the case. Forget Michiko. We're discussing your anniversary right now. You and that idiot husband of yours need this. You already told him you'd go. Why are you backing out now?"

"I…"

"I've forgot how to have fun." He finished for her. "Haruhi you haven't, you just need a break. Everyone else knows it except you."

It was silent on the other end. Then Haruhi chuckled. "I'm still oblivious."

"Yes you are."

"Sorry Dad."

"It's quite all right. Now I have to go. I hope you and Tamaki have a romantic anniversary and make me another grandchild."

"Dad!"

"Just joking, I'm just joking. Goodbye Haruhi."

"Bye Dad."

* * *

><p>Ranka Fujioka laid on one of the many guest beds in Suoh Mansion 2, crying in his sleep.<p>

He never once during the conversation told her he loved her.

* * *

><p><em>Saturday Afternoon<br>__Hitachiin Manor_

"Hunny and Mori are finding the ones responsible. Ranka and Tamaki's parents are watching Michiko." Kyoya, who arrived a few minutes ago, stated.

"We know." HIkaru told him flatly.

"Well I hope you're also aware that we four aren't doing anything."

Hikaru grew red with rage at that sentence. Kyoya saw this and held out a hand to stop him before he transformed that anger into words.

"I'm just here to ask you all something. I don't want a fight."

"What do you want to ask us?" Kaoru inquired, as he gently tugged Hikaru back to a sitting position on the couch.

"Would you three be willing to fly with me to search for Haruhi and Tamaki ourselves?"

* * *

><p><em>Eight Days Ago<br>__Friday_

Haruhi hated the soap that had lotion mixed in it. It made her paranoid about rinsing. Was she done washing off all the soap? Were her hands still smooth because of the lotion or because of unrinsed bubbles?

She sighed and turned the faucet off.

She grabbed a paper towel and walked out of the plane's restroom.

She dried her hands as she walked back to her seat with Tamaki.

A jittery man suddenly appeared in the aisle. She didn't have time to maneuver out of the way so the collision was unstoppable.

The paper towel fell, from just a few seconds ago gripped in her left hand, onto the ground.

Haruhi reached down to retrieve it and raised her head to see the person she ran into.

He was in a black suit and was picking up the bag that he'd dropped.

"Sorry sir."

He didn't meet her eyes and once she was standing made his way around her.

_Huh! Not one single apology! People can be so rude._

Haruhi shook her head and made it back to her seat.

"What took you so long?" her husband asked.

"May I discuss it later?"

"Sure Dear." Tamaki gripped her hands and began to massage them.

Haruhi loved the feeling of Tamaki's hands in hers.

As his hands drew circles on her left hand she could feel the last bit of annoyance at that stranger disappear…

Only for it to be replaced with dread when Tamaki's fingers stopped rubbing and he asked,

"Haruhi, where is your ring?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN. <strong>I hope this wasn't too confusing. I'm sure you all are familiar by now that these chapters switch POVs and the time/date. This was posted as a gift from me to you readers as it's the holiday season. Have fun celebrating whatever you celebrate, or if you don't celebrate then have fun not celebrating. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and after my disclaimer I'll explain the ring thing.  
><strong>Disclaimer. <strong>I am not making a profit from this. I own no rights.

**Ring Explanation:** You're washing your hands with slimy feeling soap. You then walk while drying your hands with a paper towel. Then you collide with someone and the paper towel **which happened to get caught in you ring while you were drying **falls and the now loosened ring falls too. You're too distracted to notice that the ring's missing so you just grab up the paper towel because you don't want to litter on a plane.

Please Review! I love y'alls' feedback!

**UPDATE: I took down chapter thirteen because there was a continuity error. I'm going to reread some of the chapters and check if they have the same problem. I won't delete those, I'll just replace them. I had to delete chapter thirteen though because I can't let the rest of my readers read it and then have the wrong idea. Sorry about this, but it will get fixed. Chapter Thirteen (The Real One) should be posted later today. By the way, Chapter Thirteen will most likely be the last chapter I post before the new year. Once 2012 rolls around my updates will be less frequent, a chapter, or two, a month up until summer. (or a holiday before summer)  
>-(1228/2011)**


	13. Chapter 13

**UPDATE: I HAD TO DELETE THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE OF A CONTINUITY ERROR. I HAVE NOW GONE THROUGH EACH CHAPTER AND EDITTED SEVERAL OF THEM, BUT NOT ALL. I'D SUGGEST YOU RE-READ THIS TO GATHER UP THE SMALL DETAILS I ADDED, BUT IT'S JUST A SUGGESTION. I'M SO SORRY FOR THIS MISTAKE. THANK YOU FOR STILL READING. I APPRECIATE IT! (12/28/2011)**

* * *

><p><strong>AN. <strong>Flower in the River, I agree with you about Ranka's reaction. I just didn't bring that up in the chapter. I thought it would flow better with just one thing pointed out.  
><strong>AN <strong>_**continued**_**. **Thank you to all of the reviews. Of all my stories I want to update this one… Even though I already updated this one… Y'all's input is great and it makes me happy to read your comments. I saw that all four of my In-Progress stories had already been updated in December so…. I'm not gonna try to write three stinky chapters for three different stories. Instead I'm gonna write the next one for this story and post it. Sooo... Ta Da!**  
>Disclaimer. <strong>I have no rights to this manga/anime. I do, though, have three volumes of it in manga form and I have the whole anime series.

**PS. **I wrote this one a little differently. I hope this one lives up to my others.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen<strong>

"_Where is your ring?"_

* * *

><p>The three Hitachiins and the third Ootori son boarded the private plane.<p>

The four companions were lost in their own thoughts.

They didn't know what they would find once they reached their destination, but they knew they'd find something. There was no question about it.

The two they were looking for would do the same if the roles were reversed.

* * *

><p>"<em>What? It's not there…I just had it! Where did it go? Oh no, what if it fell d<em>_own the sink?"_

* * *

><p>The two cousins had spent all of their Friday asking Ritsu Kasanoda what he knew about the ones behind the crash.<p>

He told them of a group; a group who was known for their pyrotechnics.

The cousins had to rewatch the crash, unwillingly, to confirm what Kasanoda suspected.

"That looks like their handiwork." the red haired man told them.

"Where can we find them?" Hunny inquired.

Kasanoda told them the group's usual hideout.

* * *

><p>"<em>That's horrible! We have to check!"<em>

* * *

><p><em>About Four Days Ago<br>__Tuesday Night_

Michiko sat on her grandmère's lap.

"Grandmère, where is Mommy and Daddy? They didn't come home. Uncle Kyoya didn't tell me why."

Mrs. Suoh gazed at her son's child. She had his face, but her mother's hair and eyes.

She sighed and smiled sadly. She'd thought of a response in case she asked. She hoped she never had to use it, but Michiko was inquisitive. _Just like Tamaki._

"It was their time."

"Time?"

"Yes. You see everybody has a certain amount of time on this world. Through life's events their time can either lengthen or shorten."

Michiko stared at her grandmère.

"Unfortunately," she paused to catch her breath, "your parents' time shortened."

* * *

><p>"<em>Excuse us! We have to check the sink in there!"<em>

* * *

><p>Mori thought over all of this new information.<p>

The name of the group seemed familiar.

He couldn't put his finger on it. He closed his eyes in deep thought.

His shorter cousin waited patiently.

It had something to do with earlier this week.

What was it?

* * *

><p>"<em>Tamaki, is it in there? It's not on the floor."<em>

* * *

><p>The flight went on for a long time.<p>

How many hours had past?

Were they too late?

"I didn't realize earlier about the ring. If we find them dead it'll be because of me." Kyoya whispered to himself as he stood by the coffee maker in his plane. He rubbed his temple. A headache was beginning to form. His coffee needed to brew quicker.

He was certain they would find them. This trip wasn't going to be for not.

Everybody needed closure. They couldn't get it without confirmation.

He grabbed his now filled coffee mug and went back to his seat.

Ageha was asleep and Hikaru and Kaoru were holding hands. The brothers needed to know the other one was there. They needed something to keep them in reality.

All four of the passengers could agree, the entire thing was unreal.

* * *

><p>"<em>It's not in here."<em>

* * *

><p>Mori recalled all he'd done since Monday.<p>

Nothing ringed any bells on Monday, but when he went to Tuesday he received his answer.

* * *

><p>"<em>Positive?"<em>

* * *

><p>Tuesday he went to the law office.<p>

The same one Haruhi worked at.

He went because he had to familiarize himself with his new case.

Haruhi's case.

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm certain it's not."<em>

* * *

><p>Haruhi had been in the process of prosecuting a CEO who was accused of underpaying his female workers. The CEO was also accused of sexual harassment.<p>

Haruhi was near finished with the case. With one more court hearing the scumbag would be behind bars. He'd lose ownership of his business. He would have nothing.

Haruhi was sure that the man had done much more than what he was being accused of, but he'd be behind bars for quite some time so there'd be justice in the end.

When Takashi Morinozuka read the case file on Tuesday he happened to come across an interesting fact about the CEO.

It was rumored he'd done business once with a yakuza. Seemed the man's competitor had suddenly died in a house fire. The other guy's business was never the same, which made it easy for his to come up on top.

The yakuza said to have done that for the CEO was the same one Kasanoda said caused Flight 385's crash.

* * *

><p>"<em>Where could it have- Oh! I bumped into someone once I left the bathroom. Maybe it's on the ground."<em>

* * *

><p>"I believe I know who did this Mitsukuni."<p>

"Well Takashi, let's teach them a lesson."

* * *

><p>"<em>Well let's search."<em>

* * *

><p>Haruhi and Tamaki had visited the restroom, but the ring was nowhere to be seen. It wasn't on the tiny room's floor or in its sink.<p>

Then Haruhi suggested they look down the aisle as she'd bumped into someone after she washed her hands.

They made their way out of the restroom only to stop and hear the pilot announce,

"Passengers we have a problem. It seems our engines have caught flame and we're headed down. If you'd like to say your prays I'd advise to do so now."

That's when Tamaki and Haruhi decided to do something crazy.

* * *

><p>"<em>If we're going to die, wouldn't it be better to do so in free fall than in a plane crash?"<em>

"_Tamaki you're insane! People survive plane crashes! People don't survive jumping out of them!"_

_"It's not certain we'll survive this once it makes impact! Do you trust me?"_

_"You just said that we'd die if we did this!"_

_"We won't die!"_

_"Tamaki!"_

_"Haruhi listen to me! I swear to you we'll see Michiko again! Now do you trust me?"_

_"Tamaki, I'll always trust you!"_

"_Then jump!"_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

_Falling, falling, falling._

_That's what they were doing._

_They'd jumped and now they were falling._

"_Hold on!" _

_Their hands clasped each other's as they descended towards earth._

_The ground grew closer to them, or was it the sky?_

_Were they falling towards space?_

_Would they burn in the atmosphere?_

"_Get ready to meet the water!"_

"_Water?"_

"_Take a breath!"_

_Their descent never seemed to end._

_Then it did._

* * *

><p><em>Saturday Morning<em>

Ring! Ring!

Hunny answered his cell to be greeted by the voice of his brother.

"Mitsukuni, Satoshi and I want to help."

"Takashi and I can handle it. I don't want to drag you two into this."

"You're not dragging us into anything. We want to help you find the ones responsible, with or without your say. We might have not been close, but I didn't mind being in their company."

"Are you certain?"

"Takashi's already told Satoshi where you two will be meeting up before noon. Count on us being there, too."

Hunny sighed and then smiled. "Thank you."

"What are brothers for?"

* * *

><p><em>About a Week Ago<br>Sunday_

Hikaru had no idea what he was doing.

His feet had taken him out of the manor towards his car. His hands had gripped the wheel and were now driving him somewhere. He had no clue where.

His brain was dead. His body was numb. No thoughts crossed his mind. Thinking was too hard. Feeling hurt too much. Why did it hurt? What caused him to shut down?

The car stopped.

He got out and stared at the destination his hands had taken him to.

It was Suoh Mansion 1.

His structured world of nothingness shattered and Hikaru felt again. He felt anger, abandonment, fury, despair, and loss. Oh how it hurt.

Tears fell from his eyes as he cursed at the mansion. He cursed at the man who owned the mansion and he cursed at the woman who lived with the man. He cursed at them, knowing they wouldn't hear, knowing they would never hear.

Cursing finally became not enough and Hikaru rushed at the gate that blocked entrance. He hit it and he kicked it. Then he stepped back from it and realized that there was no damage done. He cursed again. His eyes spotted a nearby rock. He went for it, grabbed it, and with all of his might he threw it over the gate.

It soared in the air. Its voyage ended as it crashed through a window. Hikaru stood in silent observation. His tears were gone, but his face was still wet.

After some time, Hikaru made it back to the manor.

* * *

><p><em>Back to Some What of the Present<br>Early Sunday Morning_

The plane landed.

The four passengers got off.

"I have a translator waiting for us at the hotel."

* * *

><p><em>Yesterday<br>Saturday  
>Noon-ish<em>

The four martial artists sat outside of the supermarket.

The hideout was nearby.

The four discussed in hushed tones and a plan of action was devised.

"No holding back," Hunny told the group.

Yasuchika smiled inside. He enjoyed it when his brother became serious. It made him somewhat human.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer. <strong>I own no rights. I'm not making a profit.  
><strong>AN.<strong> Thanks for the reviews. 4 more and this story will have a 100! I hope my section with the conversation between Hunny and Chika wasn't out of character. You have to remember these characters are older now... Who knows how they act towards eachother. Happy New Year's by the way!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**  
><em>Yesterday (Saturday)<em>

Swiftly, four figures made their way to a run down warehouse.

They hid by one of the walls, listening attentively.

They could hear voices from inside, but couldn't make out what was being said.

The shortest of the group gave a little nudge to one of the three with him. The one nudged nodded and made his way from the wall into the warehouse.

The talking ended when the people inside spotted the light brown haired man come in.

The head of the group made his way toward the intruder.

"What do you think you're doing trespassing?"

"Are you the leader?"

"What if I am? What's it to you?"

"I'm a member of the Kasanoda Yakuza. I'm here to discuss something with your leader."

"Well you're talking to him."

"Say," came the voice of one of the guys, "I've never seen this guy before with the Kasanodas."

"I'm new."

"Well," the leader said, "what did ya want to discuss?"

"A job concerning your specialty."

"Which specialty?" asked a different guy, who then laughed. Some others joined him.

"Fire."

"What makes you think we do that?" the leader inquired, eyes narrowed. He was a little suspicious about this guy.

"Well, if you're not the yakuza that burned down Mr. Nakayama's house and caused the crash of Flight 385 then my business must be with another yakuza."

"What if we are the yakuza in charge of those tragedies?"

"Sir, I don't have time to deal with ifs. Either you are or you aren't. My boss runs a tight schedule."

"Fine, fine. My yakuza is responsible for those events. We got paid well for each, wouldn't you say boys?"

Sounds of agreeance came from the other members.

"Now, what is it that Old Man Kasanoda wants us to burn to smithereens? That shame of a son?"

Laughter erupted from the members.

"No." came a new voice.

"What? Who's that? Who are those three and how did they get in?"

"We're the ones who are going to make you regret ever being born."

Hunny's voice was heard by everyone in the warehouse, death and fury were evident in his tone.

Yasuchika joined Mitsukuni, Satoshi, and Takashi.

"You're not a part of the yakuza are you!"

"Little slow there!" Satoshi commented.

"Arrgh! Get them!"

The yakuza members rushed the small group.

The fight didn't last long.

* * *

><p>Hunny stuffed his third slice of cake into his mouth.<p>

"Shouldn't you slow down, Mitsukuni?"

"Why? I'm in a good mood. I'm also chewing."

Mori nodded in response.

Chika and Satoshi discussed business.

"Did you get the confession?"

Chika turned to his older brother.

"The recorder was on. I made sure to turn it off before we whooped their asses."

Hunny grinned.

It'd been a while since he'd done that. It felt awkward.

How could he be happy in a time like this?

_Tamaki and Haruhi would want you to be happy._

That statement lightened Mitsukuni.

It was so true, and it made him wonder if any of the others had thought it yet.

_Tamaki and Haruhi would want them all to be happy._

* * *

><p>"We're almost there," said the driver.<p>

"Thank you." replied Kyoya.

Once they boarded the plane they'd be one step closer.

The three Hitachiins were silent.

Kyoya grabbed his cell from his pocket to turn it off.

He flipped it open and saw that there were three messages.

One was from his secretary. Another from Fuyumi checking up on him. The last was from Hunny.

He showed Hunny's message to his three companions.

Hikaru read the text.

**We took care of the ones responsible.**

_Well, that's one thing off the list._

* * *

><p><em>Impact was wet.<em>

_Impact was hard._

_The water forced them down._

_They fought to get above._

_Cheeks bulged with air._

_Hands gripped eachother._

_The Suohs swum up._

_The Suohs stayed together._

* * *

><p><strong>AN. <strong>This whole chapter takes place during the same day, just at different times. The only, only, part that takes place during a different day is the final part all in italics. Thanks to all the reviews.  
><strong>Disclaimer.<strong> Not mine. I own no rights to Ouran High School Host Club.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

"I have a translator waiting for us at the hotel." Kyoya informed his three companions.

It wasn't long until the rental vehicle dropped the four off at the hotel.

An employee helped them with their light luggage.

It wasn't going to be a long trip.

"You go up to the room. I'm going to converse with our interpreter."

The Hitachiins made their way to the elevator as Kyoya stayed on the ground floor.

The Ootori son scanned the room for the woman he spoke with earlier over the phone.

"Excuse me, are you Mr. Ootori?" a female voice, with an evident accent, questioned from behind him.

Kyoya turned to the lady. "Hai, and I presume you must be Miss Naiyev." He adjusted his glasses as he replied.

"Hai."

"Let's sit. We have much to discuss."

* * *

><p>One maid in Suoh Mansion 2 found it odd that one young girl hadn't cried.<p>

Of course she wasn't positive if the child had cried privately at a previous time, but when this maid saw her the child never seemed sad.

_Her parents are dead and this girl can continue life?_

The maid finally shrugged her thoughts off on the subject, coming to the conclusion that the girl was too young to comprehend.

* * *

><p>"Aunt Shizuka!" Michiko called out.<p>

The woman bent down and lifted the child up.

"How are you, Michiko?" she inquired in her soft, warm voice.

"I'm okay. Aunt Shizuka, is Uncle Mori here?"

"No, sorry. He's busy. He's working on something with Uncle Hunny."

"I don't like work."

Shizuka smiled. "What do you like then?"

The woman carried the child into the living room of Suoh Mansion 2.

"I like ramen. I like toys. I like playing. I like stories. I like you and Uncle Mori. I like Uncle Hunny and Aunt Reiko. I like Uncle Hikaru and Uncle Kaoru and Ageha. I like Uncle Kyoya. I like Grandpère and Grandmère. I like Grandpa, and I like Mommy and Daddy."

Shizuka's eyes grew sad at the mention of Haruhi and Tamaki, but the look vanished as she softly laughed at the child's enthusiasm. "You like a lot of things."

Michiko smiled as she nodded in reply.

"Well, I'm here to visit with your grandparents. Do you think you could find them for me?"

"I can find them!" Michiko made her way off of Shizuka's lap and hurried out of the room.

_She has her father's energy._

* * *

><p>"Thank you for finding them, Michiko."<p>

"You're welcome."

A servant entered the living room then. "Miss Michiko, would you like to go outside."

Grandpa gave Michiko a smile and the girl exited the room with the servant. That left Mr. Fujioka, Mr. and Mrs. Suoh, and Mrs. Morinozuka.

Ranka took a seat in a chair as Mr. and Mrs. Suoh shared a couch opposite the one Shizuka sat on.

"I'm here to inform you that my husband and his cousin, along with their younger brothers, were successful in finding the ones that burned the plane."

"So it was intentional," Mr. Suoh breathed out. He knew that that was the belief Takashi had, but hearing certitude with the statement just now left no room for doubts. His eyes closed when he spoke. His wife gave his hand a comforting pat and their fingers were soon interlocked.

"I'm afraid so."

"Do they know who ordered it?" Ranka inquired.

"It was the man from Haruhi's case she was in the middle of before the trip. Takashi is now in control of the case. He won't let the guy get off." Shizuka assured them.

"Good." Ranka told her. His head lifted upwards. He found himself staring up at the beautifully painted ceiling.

The million of brushstrokes that most likely made up the ceiling's paint job seemed to morph from the original design into that of a picture of Haruhi.

Ranka gave a tiny, sorrow-filled smile at the imagined image.

_I miss you Haruhi._

* * *

><p><em>Was it day?<em>

_Was it night?_

_Eyes filled with water._

_Mouth filled with water._

_Coughing._

_Breathing._

_Swearing._

_Laughing._

_The couple stared into each other's eyes._

_Not even water could interfere with the gazing of lovers._

_They cracked grins as they treaded water._

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer.<strong> This is the 16th chapter. I didn't own rights in the 1st chapter, so what makes you think I have rights now?  
><strong>AN.<strong> Shout out to Captain Ea Rayos. I love your idea, but as you see I did choose a name, thanks to the votes on the poll. If I receive an onslaught of reviews demanding me to change the name then I'll change it back, but this is the name for now. Thanks to those that voted by the way! Sorry if your choice wasn't this one. 'Gathering up the Remnants' received the most votes. **Please Review! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer. **Ouran belongs to it's rightful owners. (I'm not one of those.)  
><strong>Reviews are welcomed!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen<strong>

_Falling, falling, falling._

_That's what they were doing._

_They'd jumped and now they were falling._

_Their hands clasp each other's as they descend towards earth._

_The ground grows closer to them, or was it the sky?_

_Were they falling towards space?_

_Would they burn in the atmosphere?_

_Their descent never seems to end._

_Then it does._

_Impact is wet._

_Impact is hard._

_The water forces them down._

_They fight to get above._

_Cheeks bulge with air._

_Hands grip each other._

_The Suohs swim up._

_The Suohs stay together._

_Was it day?_

_Was it night?_

_Eyes fill with water._

_Mouths fill with water._

_Coughs._

_Breaths._

_Swears._

_Laughs._

_The couple stare into each other's eyes._

_They crack grins as they tread water._

_Once the adrenaline begins to wear off the two decide._

_They decide to swim for land._

_Land is in sight about five or so minutes later._

_Then again time isn't on the two's minds._

_The feel of dry ground is overwhelming._

_The two collapse._

_Laughter avoids them as they gaze up into the starry, night sky._

_Silence is one of their two companions._

_The feel of each other's hands is the second._

"_I love you."_

_They whisper to one another._

_Tamaki stands and helps Haruhi up._

_Her legs are wobbly, but he lets her lean on him._

_They slowly make their way, to where?_

_They were nowhere and yet somewhere._

_A city?_

_A town?_

_A village?_

_Somewhere._

_They'd walk until they reach somewhere._

_Their speed decreases as they both become exhausted and the landscape's trees begin blocking moonlight and starlight._

_They can't continue without knowing what is in front of them._

_Haruhi's grip on Tamaki tightens._

_He freezes._

_He hears it then._

_Thunder._

_How he longs to be in their bed at home._

_Haruhi was fine there._

_She'd sleep through every storm while in that bed._

_Now?_

_He knows they have to seek shelter._

_He leads his wife towards the foot of a large tree._

_He settles down and pulls her down on top of him._

_Her clothes aren't as wet as before._

_Neither are his._

_They'd get soaked again soon._

_He envelopes her into his embrace._

_She curls up and shakes._

_Rain falls not long afterwards._

_Thunder rolls through the night._

_Neither Suoh sleep._

_Tamaki's neck is stiff and his body is cold when the storm finishes._

_The sun now shines in the sky._

_It is time for breakfast._

_Unfortunately, that isn't possible today._

_Haruhi and Tamaki stand up together._

_Both are hungry._

_Both are shivering._

_Hopefully the sun will warm them up._

_Forcing their sore muscles to work, the two walk._

_They walk._

_And walk._

_Right._

_Left._

_Right._

_Left._

_Where was a rescue team?_

_Where was a sign of civilization?_

_Lost._

_They were lost._

_In their thoughts they don't notice the root._

_They trip._

_A knee receives a scrape._

_Two hands receive scratches._

"_I think we need to be awake the next time we decide to take a stroll."_

_It's funny._

_Tamaki laughs, not a regular laugh and not like last night's, but it eases the uneasiness._

_Continuing with their 'stroll' the two decide to chat._

_They keep the conversation light._

_What they consider to be their favorite movies._

_Authors whose work they love._

_Food they enjoy to eat._

_They already know these things of one another, but it helps._

_They're less out of it._

_Right._

_Left._

_Right._

_Left._

_Finally they see it._

_A roof._

_A roof belonging to a building._

_They were going to get through this._

* * *

><p>"Takashi sent me this recording. He wanted me to share it with you all."<p>

There's no noise at first, then the four adults can hear voices.

The man admits to what he caused.

Ranka is thankful beyond words that Mori is now in charge.

He wants this man behind bars.

For a very, very, long time.

* * *

><p>"How was your outing?"<p>

"Successful."

Reiko smiles.

Then she says to her husband, "Tamaki and Haruhi would appreciate what you did."

* * *

><p><em>The building is joined by other buildings.<em>

_There's not many._

_A few people are in the streets._

_Tamaki and Haruhi stumble in._

_They've entered a village._

_A young, brave, child approaches them._

_"Need help?"_

_It's not her native language._

_It sounds like an odd English._

_Tamaki and Haruhi don't dwell on the subject._

_Both are too tired and hungry to accurately think deeply__._

_They're also warmer than normal._

_How long has Haruhi's face been that red?_

_And was there two children in front of Tamaki, or one?_

_Not having enough energy left to respond vocally, the Suohs settle for something else._

_They nod._


	18. Chapter 18

**AN. **Hey! Today is the **ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY** of this story! Yea! It's almost done guys! After this 2 more chapters!  
><strong>Disclaimer. <strong>I am not Bisco Hatori, Funimation Studios, Shojo Beat, etc. Thus, I own no legal rights.

**Shout Outs: Captain Ea Rayos - **I know this is late, but I'm sorry your iTouch got stolen. I hope you're able to get another and/or find the one responsible. **Neko Morie -** I heart The Lord of the Rings. Unfortunately, I'm still behind on the book series. (I know, I know. Shame on me.) I'm honored that you were even willing to read and review during some of it. Oh, and in reference to one of your earlier reviews, Mrs. Suoh is Tamaki's mother from France. She came to Japan during one of the later mangas. So, if all ends well, no promises, and our fave couple tries to travel to France again they won't need to search for anyone. **To everyone else: Thanks for the continued support!**

**Review? Pretty Please?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eighteen<strong>

The sound of Kaoru's cell going off shook the siblings out of their silence.

The man reached for his cell and answered.

"Hello?"

"Kaoru," came Kyoya's voice, "is the luggage in the room yet?"

"Yes..."

"Good. I want you three to come down here."

* * *

><p>"Miss Naiyev has been kind enough to inform me of the landscape. She's also given her advice on the subject of our search."<p>

"As you know the sight of the crash and the area surrounding it has been searched multiple times by many teams. She's suggested that we investigate further out."

"How much further?" Hikaru asked.

Miss Naiyev spoke up then. "There are some settlements that haven't been inspected yet."

"Are you implying Tamaki and Haruhi were kidnapped?" Ageha was horrified.

Miss Naiyev shook her head rapidly and said to the scared girl, "No, no. I only meant that perhaps Mr. and Mrs. Suoh went to one of these places for help, or help found them."

"If so," Kaoru began cautiously, "wouldn't someone have contacted the authorities?"

"It depends. Each village and town are different in how they run things."

Her response did nothing for the three Hitachiins' worry.

"So, we're going out to explore who knows where on the slim chance that one of these places is harboring Tamaki and Haruhi?"

"Basically." replied Kyoya.

"Why? They're not going to be in one of these secluded sites!"

"Then where are they going to be?" Kyoya stared into Hikaru's eyes.

Hikaru huffed. "You know I don't know."

"You admit that you're not aware of where they're located, and yet you're positive they're not in one of these settlements."

"If they were the place would have told someone."

"Not necessarily. What would be some reasons for a village not to give up info of them having Tamaki and Haruhi."

"Not good reasons."

"Exactly. That's why we're doing as Miss Naiyev proposed." Kyoya then spoke to their interpreter.

"Thank you very much for your help. I'll be expecting you tomorrow at the time we discussed."

"Of course, Mr. Ootori." Miss Naiyev then stood from the table and exited the hotel.

Kyoya addressed his comrades after that.

"We're to wake up tomorrow by six. Miss Naiyev will meet us outside and then we'll be on our way to bringing Tamaki and Haruhi back."

No one brought up the fact that Kyoya hated waking up early. They all knew that he was the type who put out the needed effort for a task. If that effort happened to be losing precious hours of sleep, then so be it.

As the four made their way to their room up stairs, Kaoru voiced what they were all thinking.

"We're going to find them."

* * *

><p>Hikaru had noticed when Kyoya, at the table downstairs, had said that they were to be on their way of bringing Tamaki and Haruhi back when tomorrow came. There'd been no hesitation or doubt.<p>

He believed what he said.

So, it was no surprise when on the elevator Kaoru said they were going to find them.

They'd come this far.

Hikaru, after his brother's statement, found himself smiling.

The world didn't seem so bleak now.

* * *

><p>The next day came and found three men, a woman, and a teenage girl on their way to one of four villages.<p>

Nothing happened though.

The woman inquired everyone she met, but no one had anything to offer.

They traveled to the next one.

Here, they were rewarded.

* * *

><p>"He said that the next place on our list has recently received some foreigners. The place is known for finding lost hikers and tourists. Everything usually solves itself he told me, so that may be why no one has been informed."<p>

Kyoya nodded in response.

"Thank you Miss Naiyev."

* * *

><p>The flight from the second stop to the third was a quiet one.<p>

Trees covered the ground below.

Suddenly, Ageha spotted a roof.

A roof belonging to a structure.

The structure was immediately joined by others.

They were there.

* * *

><p>When Monday came, Mori was ready.<p>

He went to the office.

He pulled out Haruhi's files on the case.

He would find something.

Something to bring to court that Thursday.

Something that would help initiate the C.E.O.'s long term relationship with jail.

* * *

><p>Monday saw Michiko traveling to the mall with Renge and her grandmère.<p>

Renge had arrived that morning from Milan. Michiko hadn't seen her in months. The reunion hug between the two was a joyful sight for the servants of Suoh Mansion 2.

Now Michiko sat in the back, as the ladies discussed something in the front.

"Have you heard anything new from Kyoya and the others?" Renge questioned Mrs. Suoh.

Mrs. Suoh shook her head. "I know as much as you do. Today they plan on investigating some small communities. Their interpreter suggested it to them."

"I hope for everyone's sake they find them." A moment passed and then Renge reached a hand from the steering wheel and gave herself a face palm. "Shoot, I apologize Mrs. Suoh for saying that. It was so insensitive of me."

Mrs. Suoh waved it off. "Don't apologize. You said what you wanted to say. That doesn't bother me."

"That may be, but Tamaki was your -"

"-son." Mrs. Suoh finished. She gave a small smile and continued. "But my son was also your friend and Michiko's father. I'm not the only one that lost him. I understand that."

Renge replied with a nod.

Mrs. Suoh glanced at the woman and saw a tear on her cheek.

"Renge, Dear, I know that Kyoya is doing everything he can do. They will find them." she said softly.

Renge gave a little hiccup and tried to give Mrs. Suoh a smile. The older woman returned the gesture and then turned her head to face forward.

The rest of the drive was silent.

The only thing Michiko had gathered from the adults' conversation was one question.

Who was Uncle Kyoya looking for?

* * *

><p>"I'm ending this conversation now, Yoshio. I'd appreciate it if you don't call back." Yuzuru hung up.<p>

He sighed deeply as his forehead landed in his hands.

"Everything alright?" inquired Ryoji from Yuzuru's office doorway.

"No."

"Do you want to discuss it?"

"I must as it concerns you as well."

Mr. Suoh motioned to the chair across from his desk.

Ryoji sat down, waiting for him to elaborate.

"That was Yoshio Ootori, Kyoya's father."

Ryoji nodded.

"He was calling to inform me that talk has begun with some people he knows."

"What kind of talk?"

"Talk that deals with our childrens' disappearance. He told me that some folks are beginning to think it was set up."

"It was."

"But the set up he was referring to isn't what we learned about yesterday from Shizuka. It isn't the truth."

"I asked him what he meant by that statement and he said that since their bodies haven't turned up yet they must be alive some where. I told him we had no proof either way. He responded with, 'If you want the suspicions to end you'll have to act fast.'"

Ryoji stayed quiet, so Yuzuru kept going.

"He said, 'Yuzuru it's been over a week. If your son and his wife didn't set up the crash for their own agendas, then you must have a funeral service for them soon. If you don't, the talk will continue to spread. If you know what's good for your business you'll plan a service. This has gone on for far too long.'"

"That presumptuous man."

Mr. Suoh gave a snort. "I hung up on him after that."

"Good."

Mr. Suoh then closed his eyes and said sadly, "I couldn't help but agree with him though."

Ryoji reached across the desk and grasped one of his hands.

Mr. Suoh looked into the eyes of the father of the woman his son loved.

"Yuzuru, wait. Just wait one more day. Please." Now Ryoji's voice was filled with sadness.

Mr. Suoh nodded.

"I'll wait."

"Thank you. Thank you."


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **I still own no rights.  
><strong>AN. <strong>Hey everyone. This is going to be my last author note. I want to thank everyone for y'all's support. I've loved writing this story. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and the final one after this one.

_(This is the last time I'm going to ask for reviews. I've enjoyed reading all of them. Thanks to all who've reviewed.)_

**Review? I love what you all have to say! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nineteen<strong>

"Hello."

"Ritsu?"

"Hai?"

"I need you to do something."

"What is it?"

"May you testify against the yakuza?"

"Of course, Takashi. In a heartbeat."

* * *

><p>The group of five vacated the helicopter.<p>

Miss Naiyev led the other four into the village.

A woman greeted them not a minute later.

She conversed with Miss Naiyev. Understanding flickered across her face, then determination. The woman gestured for the five to follow her.

Miss Naiyev turned to her companions.

"She's going to take us to the doctor here."

Kyoya and Hikaru both silently nodded in response.

The five trailed behind their new guide.

* * *

><p><em>Beep.<em>

Renge glanced at her cell.

**New Message From Kyoya Ootori.**

Oh! What could he possibly want?

Renge grabbed her cell up and played back the message.

"Hello Renge. I know that you are quite busy right now, but this information can't wait. I'm unaware if you've already been informed, but if not then this will be news to you. I apologize for you having to hear this through a phone message, but recently a plane crashed on it's way to Paris. Tamaki and Haruhi were some of the passengers on board."

Pause.

"I thought you should know."

Another pause.

"I, I'm hanging up now. You have my number."

Renge's phone fell from her now shaking hands.

* * *

><p>"Sir."<p>

"Yes Mr. Morinozuka?"

"May we move up the hearing?"

"What day did you have in mind?"

* * *

><p>The woman led them to a building that stood out from the others.<p>

She stopped by the door and spoke with Miss Naiyev.

Miss Naiyev nodded. Miss Naiyev then told Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Ageha what the woman had just said to her.

"She'll let us in if we agree to keep silent. She doesn't want the other patients to wake up."

Hikaru was about to make a comment, but thankfully Kyoya spoke up quicker.

"May you inquire her if us speaking in hushed voices would bother the patients."

Miss Naiyev translated the question. The woman replied instantly.

Miss Naiyev was smiling when she said in Japanese, "She'll allow it."

"Kyoya," Hikaru whispered to him, "why didn't you just ask if we could speak normally?"

"She would have said no. I didn't come this far for something trivial to stop me. So, I went for the next best thing. A choice that allows us speech and entry."

"Huh."

"Wishing you thought of it?" Kyoya's eyebrow lifted.

"Nah. Just amazed by your intelligence, again."

Kyoya gently squeezed his friend's shoulder.

"Come on. We have some people to see."

* * *

><p>The four didn't know what to expect.<p>

As they walked through the place, their minds raced.

Their hearts seemed to be preparing them for a marathon.

The woman made her way to the back of the building.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Suoh!"<p>

Ryoji rushed to the office where the cry had come from.

The sight that met him was that of Mr. Suoh being held up by a servant.

"Mr. Suoh, are you alright?" asked the servant worriedly.

Mr. Suoh looked up from the ground then and his eyes met Ryoji's. Ryoji could easily spot the tears forming in his eyes.

The smile growing on Yuzuru's face didn't go unnoticed either.

* * *

><p>"Hi."<p>

That voice. How they had each yearned to hear it again. How it brought smiles and tears to each of their faces.

"Har- Haruhi." Ageha said.

The woman, Haruhi, gave them a tired smile.

"It's been a while."

* * *

><p>The woman was obviously exhausted, but her eyes gleamed bright when they saw the four, familiar foreigners.<p>

She was covered by a bed sheet, her head of unkempt hair lying on a small pillow.

A man laid on the bed opposite her's, fast asleep.

"Hi," she said. "It's been a while."

The tears that instantly began flowing from the eyes of the twins and their sister brought a few tears to her own. She fought through her tiredness, and gave them all a smile.

"You two have a lot of explaining to do." Kyoya told her. His always present glasses gleamed.

She could hear the relief and happiness in his voice, along with the tone of authority.

She nodded at his comment.

He turned from her and began discussing things with, most likely their translator, and the doctor that had appeared a few seconds ago.

Hikaru was now grasping one of her hands in his two. He'd pulled up a chair by her. He was babbling about.

Haruhi kept smiling as she tried to make sense of what her friend was saying. Kaoru was standing closer to her now, in between the two beds. Ageha was beside him.

When Kyoya finished his inquistion of the local doctor, he finally allowed himself to slow down. He turned and looked, really looked at his friends.

His best friends.

They were there, in front of him.

Haruhi was starting to doze off, the twins and Ageha now quiet.

He pulled up a chair and placed it by Tamaki's bed. Kaoru sat by the feet of each of the once missing persons. Ageha sat by Kaoru.

Kyoya reached out and gripped one of Tamaki's hands.

No one pointed out the liquid making it's way down Kyoya's face.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer. **All rights are reserved to(for?) their respective owners.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter<strong> **Twenty**  
><em>One Month Later<em>

The drive was peaceful.

Memories played through the driver's mind.

He took a right turn and reached his destination in no time at all.

He parked by a vehicle, that at one point, he thought would never be driven again.

* * *

><p><em>"We've found them. Mr. Suoh, Tamaki and Haruhi are alive."<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Kyoya! What are you doing here? When did you get here?"<em>

_"Looking for you, Idiot. We got here a few hours ago."_

_"We?"_

_"Uncle Tamaki!"_

_"Ageha? Hikaru! Kaoru! You came too?"_

_"Of course!"_

* * *

><p>The bell above the door ringed out as he entered.<p>

A table was already occupied by some of the people he was there to eat and converse with.

He made his way over and was greeted with warm smiles and hellos.

* * *

><p><em>"Tamaki, hold back a bit."<em>

_"But the helico-"_

_"Can wait."_

_"What is it?"_

_"Haruhi told me that you two jumped out of the plane and wound up here."_

_"Yes, and before you begin mothering me-"_

_"No. I'm not going to mother you. I'm going to... I want to thank you."_

_"Kyoya..."_

_"You have no idea what it was like, this past week. When I decided to come on this rescue mission I kept telling myself that I'd find you, dead or alive. I told myself I'd be prepared for either, but honestly? I don't think I'd ever be prepared to face the fact that Haruhi and you were trully dead."_

_"Oh mon ami."_

* * *

><p>"What does everybody want to drink?"<p>

"Water all around." the tall, blonde man informed the waitress.

She had to look up and count how many people were present.

* * *

><p><em>"How are they?" Renge questioned Kyoya through the phone, once she got over the initial shock and joy of hearing her friends were alive.<em>

_"They're fully recovered as of now."_

_"What were they recovering from?"_

_"The doctor said that they each had a fever when he first met them. After two days they were free of that, but then got food poisoning."_

* * *

><p><em>"I thought for a while there I'd never see you all again." Haruhi told her friends from her seat in the helicopter.<em>

_"We thought that about you two." Hikaru said._

_Haruhi nodded at that. __Tamaki squeezed her hand._

_"I told you we'd make it." he whispered to her._

_She smiled at her husband._

_"Buckle up folks. This is a no stop flight to Tokyo." called the pilot from the front of the helicopter._

* * *

><p><em>When the six people exited the plane the breaths of the waiting crowd became unheld.<em>

_Cries of joy erupted from the waiting group made up of friends and family._

_A young child was placed down by one of the women present._

_The girl immediately rushed to her parents._

_Tears were abundant at the sight of mother, father, and daughter meeting again._

_"Michiko!"_

_"Mommy! Daddy! You came back!"_

* * *

><p>"I have an announcement!"<p>

"It better be good!" joked Hikaru.

"It is." Tamaki told his friend, grinning.

Haruhi placed her glass and spoon down. Tamaki squeezed her hand in reassurance and encouragement.

She took a breath and then continued.

"I'm pregnant."

Cheers and congratulations instantly followed.

* * *

><p><em>The court hearing for the CEO was held the Friday on the week of the Suoh couple's return.<em>

_Mr. Morinozuka was the lawyer fighting to put the man behind bars._

_He brought up two of the man's employees, both female, as well as a Ritsu Kasanoda and a Haruhi Suoh._

_The case was closed that day._

_The CEO was found guilty of sexual harassment and solicitation of murder._

_He wouldn't be leaving prison any time soon._

_There would have been a court hearing for the yakuza that performed the task of plane tampering, but the members seemed to have dispersed._

* * *

><p>The waitress quickly came with the food.<p>

Five burgers, one salad, a child's chicken nugget meal, a chicken basket, and a slice of cake were distributed around the table.

Kyoya's eyes peered from behind his glasses at his friends, his family.

A month ago he would have thought this would be impossible, but here he was.

Here sat Kyoya Ootori in a commoner's fast food joint. One he'd told Tamaki once to never take him to again.

And he was, perfectly fine with the present situation. Tamaki and Haruhi were alive, healthy, and here.

Everything was as it should be.

And with that thought, Kyoya picked up his revolting burger that smelled of dead animal.

It tasted like happiness.


	21. Extras

**UPDATED 6/4/2013**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Extras<br>**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2<em>

Ring! Ring!

_..._

_..__._

Ring! Ring!

...

...

Ring! Ring!

...

...

"Kyoya, it's Tamaki. I know you can hear me, so listen. I have something to ask you, but I'd prefer to do so in person. Could you meet me in a few minutes at..."

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 7<em>

The first floor television at Pension Misuzu hadn't been turned off since the crash Friday night. One could always find someone sitting in the room, watching the T.V., but no one dared to change the channel.

The most recent news report hadn't comforted any of the pension workers or guests. Once Misuzu had gotten word, he swiftly went to work in the kitchen. Cleaning dishes was a much better task than dwelling on the fact that his best friend's daughter had just been discovered dead in the woods of another country under plane wreckage.

Ring! Ring!

"Mei! Get the phone!" he called, an evident catch in his voice.

_It better not be any more bad news._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 8<em>

I can't sleep.

I keep seeing the footage. Its always the same footage. The smoke in the air, the flames bursting from the wreckage.

I can't sleep.

I keep hearing the same words. She's dead, she's dead, she's dead.

I can't sleep, knowing that the two people who did the most for my brother and I are gone, no longer with us.

I can't sleep, but maybe... maybe if I lay in Hikaru's bed I'll calm down. Calm down long enough to rest. Calm down long enough to rest without the nightmares.

Maybe.

* * *

><p><em>One Year Later<em>

"Tamaki, are you sure about this?"

"Yes, Haruhi."

"But-"

"Dear, they're asleep. This is our anniversary. We have the right to spend it how we want."

"Still, I'd prefer a hotel."

"You didn't want to be away from them, remember?"

"Yeah..."

"Haruhi, I'll be on the bed. Come out of the bathroom when you're ready."

"I'm not going to win, am I?"

"Not this time."

...

...

...

"Well, what do you think?"

"The twins have good taste."

"Oh, shut up."

"Haruhi."

"What?"

"I have a strong urge to kiss you."

"Then do it."

...

...

...

"You call that a kiss, Sempai?"

"I'm hurt!"

"And I'm bored."

"Then let me try again."

...

...

...

"Not too bad."

"Not too bad, yourself, Commoner."

"What's with the nickname?"

"What's with the honorific?"

"Oh, I didn't notice."

"Did you now?"

"Uh-huh."

...

...

...

...

...

...

_WHAAA! WHAAAAAAAAA!_

"Tamaki, Tamaki, stop it. I have to check on Ryoji."

"No you don't."

_WHAAA! WHAAA!_

"Yes, I do."

"Fine."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

_Rustle, rustle._

_Yawn._

"Haruhi, if you're too tired we can just sleep."

"I'd like that. Sorry about tonight."

"Don't be, Love."

"Hmm?"

"Just rest. I'll be here when you awake."

"You better be."

...

...

...

"Dear?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you say this was better than last year's?"

"Without a doubt."

...

...

...

"Tamaki, can you sleep?"

"No. You?"

"Same... Do you want to try again?"

"Always."

_WHAAA! WHAAA!_

"On second thought, maybe tomorrow."


End file.
